The invention relates generally to modular conveyor chains and belts and, more particularly, to such conveyor chains, and belts which include side-flexing capability.
Side-flexing conveyor chains comprising a plurality of modules are capable of traveling along a given path having a non-linear center line. As the conveyor chain follows the non-linear center line of the path, lateral forces force the modules against guide surfaces defining the conveyor path. The sliding engagement of the module with the guide surface generates additional frictional force which produces heat and increases tension in the chain, thus requiring increased drive energy and lowering efficiency.
Rollers having a horizontal or vertical axis of rotation and permanently mounted on one or more modules can be provided for engagement with the guide surfaces. The rollers reduce friction to lessen heat generation and power requirements. Due to the forces acting on the conveyor chain, the rollers are subject to damage which requires replacing the module having damaged rollers with modules having undamaged rollers. Replacing entire modules is inefficient and labor intensive. A need exists for quickly replacing rollers to minimize costs.